All For You
by LoverofDogs94
Summary: Sometimes, love is the best medicine there is. Post 5x15 AU
1. Chapter 1

I don't own The Good Wife.

This is just a very short intro chapter for a story I am working on. Wanted to see if there was any interest in it.

* * *

She doesn't remember much from that day. She remembers she was at some luncheon, but she doesn't remember what it was for. Everything from that day is a blur up until 12:37. At 12:37, Eli handed her his phone. She knew the world had to be ending if he was interrupting one of her few public appearances, so she hesitated before taking the phone from his shaking hand. She remembers Kalinda's voice cracking on the other end of the line. Telling her Will had been shot. He wasn't dead, but was close. She remembers dropping Eli's phone, and walking out of the room. He followed closely behind her, his cracked phone and her purse in tow. He pulled her keys out of her purse and with an authoritative tone he spoke.

"I am driving you to the hospital."

All she could do was nod numbly, follow blindly, and through the tears, speak.

"Thank you."

She thinks he must have spoken during the car ride, but all she remembers is the thoughts in her own head. "Shot. Will's been shot. Don't be dead. Please. For me, don't be dead."

Arriving at the hospital, she saw Diane and Kalinda in the waiting room, crying, hugging.

"Is he- is?"

Not able to finish the question, she just looked at them.

"No. No. He is in surgery."

"Will he make it?"

Kalinda stared down at the floor, before bringing her eyes up to look at Alicia's red rimmed eyes, and mascara stained cheeks.

"They don't know."

With that, the three women sat in the chairs, waiting, thinking, unable to imagine life without the man in the operating room.

Eli had his cell phone and Alicia's. Peter kept calling, and he wasn't going to answer. Alicia needed her space, and Peter would not be very understanding. So, he silenced both phones. Sitting on a bench out side of the hospital, he realized something. He no longer wanted Alicia and Peter to be Alicia-and-Peter. He wanted Alicia to be happy. He wanted Will to pull through, if only for Alicia. So, for the first time in his life, he prayed. He prayed that Will Gardner would live.

* * *

Review please.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't won the Good Wife.

Next chapter. Mostly Eli, because I feel like his and Alicia's relationship really has progressed, and he would be the first defend her.

* * *

It had been hours since Alicia and Eli arrived at the hospital, and there was still no word on Will yet. Eli was standing guard outside of a private waiting he acquired for Alicia, Kalinda, and Diane to shield them from nosy reporters. Once word got out that the two lawyers shot at the courthouse, the press couldn't stay away.

Peter also showed up, after the luncheon. He didn't appreciate his wife and manager leaving early without explanation. He found out about shooting, and immediately went to the hospital.

When he found his campaign manager sitting in a hallway, he could not hide his frustration.

"Eli! Explain why you and my wife left without so much as a word to me. Now."

Eli stood up.

"Will Gardner got shot."

"Yes. I have been informed."

Eli shot him a confused look.

"Then why do you need an explanation as to why we are here?"

"Seriously? Because you both left an important public appearance. To go to the side of the man that could single handedly destroy my career, who happens to be the same man who slept with my wife!"

Eli was in Peter's face faster than the taller man could blink.

"We left a public appearance to go to the hospital for a man we both had worked for, a man who gave your wife a job when nobody else would, the way I hear it. A man who was her friend when she didn't have any, after you screwed up her life. Alicia left because she needed to, and I left because she needed someone to drive her."

"I could have driven her! She could have talked to me!"

"You would have flipped if she would have asked you. And she didn't ask me, I told her. You need to either calm down or leave, Peter. If any member of the press sees this, you arguing about your wife being here, you will have a bigger problem to deal with. Got it?"

Peter took a step back, and breathed deeply.

"May I see my wife, please, Eli?"

Eli huffed.

"I don't know."

Peter raised his eyebrows, and Eli responded.

"Let me ask."

Turning on his heel, he opened the door behind him, stepped in to the room with the three women, and closed the door.

"Alicia? Peter is here."

She looked up.

"I know, I heard."

"He wants to see you."

"I know that too."

"You don't have too."

"I'm not going too."

"Ok."

"Ok."

Turning his attention to the other women in the room, he offered them a small smile.

"Do any of you need anything?"

"Water."

"Water."

"Water."

"Ok. Let me know if I can get you anything else."

"Thank you, Eli," Diane responded softly.

He left the room as quietly as he came.

"She doesn't want to see you right now."

"What do you mean she doesn't want to see me? I am her husband!"

"Yes, and she would like to be left alone right now, with other people who understand, other people to cry with."

"What does she need to cry for?" Peter spat out. "He doesn't matter anymore."

Eli suppressed the urge to punch the governor in the jaw. Will Gardner not matter to Alicia? What? Had the man always been this idiotic? Taking a deep breath, Eli decided the governor needed to leave.

"I think it's best for you to leave now. Go talk to the press, go home- something. Be anywhere but here. Got it?"

Starting to protest, Peter was silenced with one glare from his Chief of Staff.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, Governor, I have to get some water."

Eli watched Peter turn, and head towards the exit. Sighing, he shook his head. "Oh Alicia," he thought, "I am sorry you have had to put up with that, all these years."


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own The Good Wife.

My dear readers, I am so sorry my two current stories are taking so long. I know where they are going, I promise. I won't abandon them. Life gets in the way. I have been crazy busy. I had another knee surgery, I competed with my dance team and won the national title, earning the right to represent my country in April at the World competition, and had my 4th knee surgery in 9 months. So, just hang with me. I will finish these stories. I promise. Any errors you find, kindly let me know. I am on some major pain killers.

* * *

It was late, really late. Alicia sat in the uncomfortable chair with her head in her hands. Diane and Kalinda were on either side of her, mimicking her position. Waiting. They had been kept waiting in this room forever. No one could tell them anything. Eli had asked time and time again, still nothing. Currently, the man was still standing guard.

Every time he took a breath, he couldn't help but wondering if Will was still taking one. If Will wasn't, he wasn't sure how the three women in the room behind him would go on.

Finally, 12 hours after they arrived at the hospital, a doctor who introduced himself as Dr. Brown came in to speak to the small group.

"The family of Will Gardner?"

Diane spoke up.

"His family is on their way from Boston. They want us to relay the news to them."

Nodding, Dr. Brown continued somberly.

"Will is out surgery. He lost quite a bit of blood, and he is in a coma. We don't know when, or even if, he will wake up. It could be days, or it could be months. We will do the absolutely all we can for him, but you need to be prepared. I'm sorry."

Diane pulled the younger two women close to her.

"Thank you Doctor. Can we- can we see him tonight?"

"Yes, one at a time, and very briefly. You can come back during normal visiting hours tomorrow, as well."

"Thank you."

The small, distraught group made their way through the darkened hospital halls.

When they reached the ICU, they paused outside the door, unsure of what they would find in there, and who would go in first. Kalinda volunteered to see him, and nobody argued. While she was in there, Diane asked if Alicia would like to go next. Shaking her head, she insisted the older woman go next, so she could home and be home with her husband.

When Diane came out with tear stained cheeks, gave her a tight hug, and left, Alicia knew she had to go see him. She walked toward the door, and hesitated. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and turned to see Eli standing there.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, I need to do this myself. Thank you Eli."

"I will be waiting to drive you home."

Softly, Alicia replied.

"Thank you, Eli."

Taking a deep breath, Alicia quietly entered the room. Will was laying completely still, and all she could hear was the steady beeping of the machines. Sitting in the chair closest to the bed, she gently took his hand.

"Hey Will."

"I'm so, so sorry."

"You are so strong. Stay strong."

"I love you, Will. More than you could possibly know."

Getting ready to leave, she stood up, and brushed the hair out of his face. Squeezing his hand gently, she kissed his forehead.

"Come back to me."

* * *

Review please. Thank you, you little balls of sunshine.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own The Good Wife.

Author Note time.

Hello my dear readers. Most of you have been so kind in reading and reviewing my work, and I thank you. Thank you for taking the time to let me know what you think, and any constructive criticism you give. However, I very recently had a reader message me, and said some very unkind things. There is a difference between offering constructive criticism, and being cruel. This message was cruel. I don't know what it was about my writing that warranted such a message. If you don't like my writing, that's fine. There are a million other stories you can read. There is something out there for you. So, to all my readers, please be kind. Words have the power to hurt more than you know. Use words to build up, not tear down.

* * *

Alicia tried to sleep that night, but she couldn't. Every time she closed her eyes, all she could see was blood. Will's blood, and him not breathing. It physically made her sick to think about a world without Will Gardner, and 2 am found her heaving the contents of her vending machine dinner into the toilet. Shaking, she stood up from the cold tile floor. She rinsed out her mouth, and washed her face before going to her closet. After ten minutes of digging around and searching, she found what she was looking for. In the back corner of her closet, buried under various items of clothing and mismatched shoes, was an old Georgetown sweatshirt. More specifically, his old Georgetown sweatshirt. Pulling it on, Alicia remembers study nights and coffee breaks. Thousands of memories from Law School and Will came flooding back to her in an instant, including the night she got his sweatshirt.

It was late fall, and they were in their last year of Law School. They had been at a bonfire, and she spilled burning hot chocolate down her shirt. He gave her the sweatshirt, so she could get out of her sticky, wet clothes and not have to leave the party early.

Looking back, Alicia realized he was always like that, when it came to her. Ever since day one of Georgetown. He was always looking out for her, wanting to take of her, be there for her. How could she have not seen it, all those years ago? Hugging her knees tightly to her chest, she cried until there were no more tears left.

The next morning, Alicia slapped some makeup on to cover her puffy eyes, threw on the same suit from the day before, and hugged her kids, who hugged back just a little longer than usual. When she walked through the office doors at the firm, she stumbled right into the arms of Cary. Pulling her in for a hug, he whispered, "Alicia. What are you doing here?"

"Working. This is my firm, too."

"I know. But, this isn't where you want to be. This isn't where you should be."

Alicia let out a shaky breath.

"I know."

"We have a light case load. Take some of the simpler cases home, and work from there, or the hospital this week. That's an order, ok?"

"But-"

"I don't want any buts. I understand. We can hold down the fort for a week or so."

"But-"

"Just say 'Thank you, Cary' and get out of here."

"Thank you, Cary."

Grabbing the files she needed for the week, Alicia was out the door in 20 minutes. She went back home, before going up to the hospital, so she could shower. She changed into jeans and the Georgetown sweatshirt, and quickly braided her wet hair so she wouldn't have to deal it. A strangled laugh came out when she saw her reflection. Looking nothing like the professional political wife she was, she touched up her light makeup. Heading out the door, she took 2 case files and the book "To Kill a Mockingbird" with her.

When she got to the hospital, she froze outside his door. Will's family must have arrived. Of course they had. She met his two sisters several times during law school, and knew they were all close. Knowing it must be harder on them, and not wishing to intrude, she quietly backed away from the door, and sat in one of the chairs down the hall, in a waiting room.

About an hour later, she had just finished a quick call to a client, when she heard someone say her name. Well, kind of.

"Alicia! Alicia Cavanough?"

Looking up, she saw the tear-stained face of Aubrey Gardner.

"It is you! You probably don't remember me. I'm-"

"Aubrey. Will's sister. I remember. And it's Alicia Florrick, now."

"Yes, right. Gosh, you look exactly the same as when you and my brother went to school together."

Laughing slightly, Alicia rolled her eyes.

"Yeah. Except for the wrinkles I could pass for 22."

Aubrey offered a small smile, before a questioning look crossed her face.

"Are you here to see Will?"

"Well, yes."

"Why didn't you say so? How long have you been waiting?"

Alicia looked at the floor.

"Not very long."

"Well come on. I am sure Sara would like to see you."

"Are you sure?"

Aubrey stopped, with questions written in her eyes.

"Why?"

"Have you talked to your brother recently?"

"Sort of. Why?"

Questioning again.

"I don't know how much you know. Shortened version. He hired me a few years back, and then I left his firm, and started my own. Things have been rough between us."

Aubrey's eyes met Alicia's.

"That's how the business world works. People branch out. He knows that. He will come around. You guys have been friends for a long time. He will come around."

Alicia felt the prickle of tears in her eyes.

"I'm not so sure."

The younger woman engulfed Alicia into a tight hug, and through her own tears,

"Yes he will. And, He will be ok. He will. I know it. We will get through this."

Aubrey grabbed Alicia's arm and pulled her down the hall to Will's room.

"Sara! Look who I found."

Sara looked up, and Alicia could tell she had spent the majority of the last day crying as well, even if she tried to smile.

"Alicia. Hi."

"Hi, Sara. How is he?"

"Steady. Breathing on his own, and showing some brain activity."

Alicia allowed herself to feel a tiny bit of relief.

"That's encouraging. Right?"

"Yes. But they don't know-"

Sara's voice cracked, and she was unable to finish her sentence.

"I know. I know. But he is so strong."

The three women sat in the hospital room, quietly talking about nothing of importance. But it was keeping them from falling apart. After a short while, Alicia asked where they were going to stay.

Aubrey answered for the both of them.

"Will sent me a set of keys to his apartment, in case of an emergency. We were planning to go there."

Sara spoke up as well.

"We might head out soon. Neither of us have slept in 24 hours. Getting showered and some sleep would probably be good."

Alicia nodded.

"Yes. That would be good."

"Would you stay with him? Just until the night nurse comes in? So that at least someone is familiar the person taking care of him? I know you have a family but-"

Alicia cut Sara off.

"Absolutely. No problem. I can stay until the nurses switch. I'll send you a text when I am leaving with the name of the nurse."

"Thank you. I appreciate it."

As the sisters went to leave, Alicia gave them each a hug.

"I will talk to you later. Get some rest. He is in good hands here."

They both whispered their thanks, and suddenly Alicia was alone with Will.

"Hey Will."

"Your sisters are really worried. Maybe you should wake up."

"I'm really worried too."

"Do you want me to read to you? I brought your favorite book, To Kill a Mockingbird. I think you read it a hundred times in school. You practically had it memorized."

"Well, you didn't say no. So here we go."

She read to him for over an hour, during which Peter called her three times, and she ignored him three times. She knew that was probably going to royally tick him off, but she couldn't care less.

When the night nurse came in, Alicia talked to her for minute before taking her leave. As she walked out of the hospital, she texted Sara.

"Nurses name is Emily. Condition the same."

"Thank you. Talk to you later."

Her phone beeped again, showing a text from Peter.

"I am at your apartment. We need to talk."

Sighing, Alicia knew it was going to be a very long night.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own The Good Wife.

I am completely blown away by all your kind words. I wanted to crawl in a hole and never write again after one bad review, but you all made me smile so much. I thank you, from the very bottom of my heart.

* * *

Alicia took the long way home, trying to put off seeing Peter for as long as possible. When she did reach her apartment, she took a deep breath before going inside. Stepping into the mostly dark and completely silent apartment, she vaguely remembered Zach and Grace telling her they had plans and wouldn't be home that night. That's probably best, she thought. Slipping off her shoes, she set her purse on the small table and made her way to the kitchen, the only source of light.

Peter was sitting at the table, waiting for her. They stared at each other, before Peter broke the silence.

"Well, you certainly weren't at the office, judging by your clothes."

"Hello Peter."

"Where were you?"

"I fail to see how that is your business."

Peter slammed his palms into the table out of frustration.

"I am your husband. That makes it my business."

Alicia let out a dead laugh.

"Yeah, ok."

"Were you with HIM?"

Alicia didn't answer, instead choosing to pour herself a glass of wine.

"You were with him. Just like yesterday, you dropped everything to be with him."

Peter didn't even try to hide the venom in his voice, so Alicia snapped back.

"You used to drop everything to be your prostitutes."

"That's not fair. How many times do I have to apologize?! How many times do I have to tell you they didn't mean anything to me?!"

"Well, Will does mean something to me."

Peter took a deep breath.

"Do you love him?"

Alicia looked away, and finished her glass of wine before answering.

"Yes."

Judging by Peter's face, he didn't actually expect that to be her answer.

"I see."

After several minutes of silence, Peter spoke again.

"So what does that mean for us?"

"I don't know. You tell me."

Peter's voice cracked when he spoke next.

"Do you want a divorce?"

Alicia hesitated before answering. She almost felt bad for Peter. Almost.

"Yes."

Peter put his face in his hands.

"Can I change your mind?"

"It's too late for that, Peter. This has been a long time coming, and we both know it. I'm sorry."

His head snapped up and the sharpness was back in Peter's voice when he responded.

"You're sorry? You want a divorce after almost 20 years of marriage, and you think you can just say sorry? This will only hurt your career, you know. Your law firm can't survive without my name attached to it. What about our kids? What are you going to tell them? What if Will doesn't love you? What if he doesn't want to be with you? What if he never wakes up? Will you regret your decision? You are making a mistake."

Alicia kept her voice calm.

"I will be just fine without you. Now, get out of my apartment. I will have the divorce papers drawn up. Goodbye, Peter."

After Peter had left, Alicia didn't know whether to laugh or cry, so she did both at the same time. She felt free for the first time in five years. After a few minutes, she started to realize what a huge decision she had actually made, and how it was going to affect everybody close to her. Well, she wasn't going to change her mind.

Alicia decided she needed to start telling people. Eli needed to know so he could start damage control, in case the press got a hold of it. She sent off a quick text.

"Call me when can."

Thirty seconds later, her phone rang.

"Hi Eli."

"Alicia, are you ok?"

"I think so. You might not be, though."

"What? Why? Tell me what happened."

"I'm divorcing Peter."

"Oh, Thank God."

Baffled, Alicia responded.

"Did you hear me? I said I was divorcing Peter."

"Yes, I heard you. And I am proud of you."

"I'm sorry?"

"Alicia, this has been a long time coming. I am happy for you. Really. You are going to be great, without him."

"You are taking this really well. I was expecting you to freak. Do you realize I just made your job so much harder?"

"Don't worry about me. Really. I am so sick of Peter's crap. Maybe I will resign. You inspire me."

"Eli? Are you drunk? Or high?"

The man in question laughed.

"No. Maybe a little drunk, actually. But I am just really happy for you."

Alicia smiled to herself.

"Thanks Eli."

Suddenly, Eli's tone went serious.

"How's Will?"

"He's ok. Steady."

"Good. I'm rooting for him."

And for you to be with him, he added silently.

"Me too."

"Goodnight Alicia."

"Goodnight Eli."

After Alicia hung up, she felt even better. She didn't want to ruin her kids night out, and decided she would have the conversation with them tomorrow, so she texted Owen instead.

He was over in twenty minutes, with rocky road ice cream, and two bottles of wine.

"One for me, one for you. Figured we'd need it. I heard about Will. How are you? Are you ok?"

"I'm coping. Mostly. At least he is still alive. Still breathing is good."

He enveloped his sister into a bear hug, knowing how much the man means to her.

"So, what do you want to do? Eat ice cream then drink or drink then eat ice cream?"

Alicia laughed.

"Both?"

Several minutes later found them sitting on the couch, tub of ice cream between them, and each with a bottle of wine. A few moments of silence passed before Alicia blurted out her news.

"I am divorcing Peter."

Owen choked on his ice cream.

"Come again?"

"I am divorcing Peter."

"Finally. Can I punch him now?"

"What? No!"

"Please?"

"He's the governor now. You would get in a lot of trouble."

"Spoil sport."

"Owen!"

"What? It's not like he doesn't deserve it."

Alicia just rolled her eyes.

"I'm happy for you, sis. Are you gonna go be with Mr. Georgetown now?"

"If he wants too. If he wakes up."

Alicia responded softly.

"Hey, he will be ok. He is a tough, sexy guy. Of course he will wake up. And he is madly in love with you."

"What does him being sexy have to do with him living?"

"Oh nothing. I was just stating a fact."

Alicia snorted and smacked her brothers arm, and the rest of the evening was spent with Owen planning Alicia and Will's happy reunion.

* * *

Grace and Zach make an appearance next chapter.

Also, for those wondering, this story is definitely going to have a happy ending. I promise.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own The Good Wife.

So sorry I have been absent for so long. I have the next chapter started. Hopefully will be up in the next week. Life has been busy, writing gets put on the back burner. I apologize.

This is chapter is dedicated to the wonderful guategal, for faithfully reviewing every chapter, every story I have written and posted for The Good Wife. Thank you for your kind words, always. I will write you a fabulous, fluffy Will/Alicia one-shot soon, because you deserve it.

* * *

Alicia woke up the next day with sun streaming through her a curtains. Lazily, she rolled over to look at her clock. The bright red numbers showed it was 9:21.

9:21.

9:21?!

She was late for work and her kids were late for school! In her panic, she quickly tried to get of bed. However, her foot was tangled in the sheet, and she landed on the floor in undignified heap. Sitting up, surrounded by a mess of bedding, she remembered the events of the past few days. Will was shot. She was divorcing Peter. She was divorcing Peter, and she had to tell the kids. Her kids who were still late for school! Except they weren't, were they? It was spring break, wasn't it? Taking a deep breath, she calmed down. Untangling herself from the web of bedding, she stood up, showered, and made coffee while she thought about the talk she needed to have with Grace and Zach.

When the two teenagers finally emerged from those bedrooms, they saw their mother sitting at the table, completely lost in thought.

"Mom?"

"Mom?"

"MOM?"

Alicia shook herself.

"Hmm? Yes, what?"

"Are you ok?"

Looking into the worried faces of her children, she gave them a small smile.

"I'm ok."

Grace raised her eyebrows, disbelief etched on her face.

"Are you sure? How's Will?"

"I'm sure, sweetie. I promise. And Will is stable, still. His sister just texted me a little while ago."

"Good. I have been praying for him."

Alicia just nodded at her daughter.

"Are you guys hungry? Do you want me to make you breakfast?"

"Pancakes?"

"If you want."

Zach grinned.

"That would be awesome, Mom."

As Alicia got to work on mixing the batter, Grace set the table and Zach made the orange juice.

After they had finished eating, and the dishes were done, Alicia asked if they could all sit in the living room. Zach and Grace shared a look that only siblings could, one that meant they both knew something was wrong.

"So, um, well-"

Zach interrupted.

"Don't beat around the bush, Mom. Whatever it is, I'm sure it's ok. We can handle it."

Taking a deep breath, Alicia said the words she had been rehearsing all morning.

"You know that your father and I love you very much, right?"

After both teens nodded, she continued.

"We are getting a divorce. We have tried to make it work, and it just doesn't. I want you both to know this has nothing to do with you, none of it is your fault."

Grace looked at her mom with tears rolling down her face.

"Is it because of Will?"

Wrapping her arms around her (not so little) little girl, Alicia answered her honestly.

"Partly. It is because of a whole bunch of things that just added up, and we can't work through it anymore."

"Will there be a custody battle? I want to stay with both of you. I can still stay with both of you, right?"

She was nearing hysterics.

"I don't think so. I think you will be able to stay with both of still, baby girl. It will be ok."

Rubbing her eyes and wiping her nose on her sleeve, Grace nodded.

Turning towards Zach, Alicia asked him of he had anything to say.

Shrugging his shoulders, he spoke simply.

"Yeah. I knew it was coming. It was just a matter of when. Are you ok, Mom?"

Taken aback at her son's calm response, Alicia hugged him.

"I am. I will be. WE will be ok."

They talked for a while, Alicia answering any questions they had, with the promise they could ask her anything, anytime. Not much was really going to change, since Peter didn't live there anyway. Grace was still visibly upset, but she said she understood.

When they had finished with their talk, she tightly hugged them both. Deciding it was time to get the ball rolling, she made the decision to go into her firm as start having the divorce papers drawn up.

Stepping off the elevator, she made her way right to Cary's office. He was bent over some case files, so she quietly entered, and settled in the chair across from him.

When he looked up, he was started.

"What are you doing here Alicia? I distinctly remembering telling you to take a week off."

"I know."

"Then why are you here?"

"I made a big decision, and it is going to affect you."

Leaning back in his chair, he responded.

"That sounds ominous. Should I be scared?"

"Possibly."

He stared, waiting for her to continue.

"I'm divorcing Peter."

"It's about time."

"Excuse me?"

"You should have divorced him ages ago. Before we even started working together. I would have."

Sighing, Alicia agreed.

"You're right. But I'm sorry. It might, or definitely will, affect our firm. I won't be the governor's wife anymore."

Cary waved the apology aside.

"We are good lawyers Alicia. Yes, it helped that you were married to Peter, and we might struggle a little, but we will survive. That's what we do."

"Will you draw up the divorce papers for me?"

"Absolutely."

"Thank you, Cary. For being for being so understanding."

"No problem. I will work on the papers for you. Now, get back to your week off. I'm sure you will have damage control to do. So do that. Go see Will. Don't worry about us here, ok?"

"Ok."

She stood to leave, and just as she reached the door, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and looked into the tired, sincere eyes of her partner.

"Are you doing ok? And don't just say your are, if you aren't."

Alicia let her gaurs slip, slightly.

"Honestly? I have no idea. I am relieved about Peter, and scared to death about Will. I feel like laughing and crying and screaming all at the same time. I think I am ok one second, and then the next I am having an emotional breakdown."

Pulling her in for a hug, Cary whispered comforting words.

"You are so strong Alicia. Everything will be ok. Everything. I am here for you if you ever need anything. It will all be ok. I promise."

Releasing the younger man, Alicia spoke, voice thick with tears.

"Thank you, Cary. For being my friend. For being my partner. For everything."

Offering her a smile, he softly replied.

"You're welcome. Thank you for being my friend, my partner. Now, get out of here."

As he watched her leave, Cary couldn't help but hope that eventually things will work for her and Will. If anybody deserved a happy ending, it was Alicia.

* * *

Again, apologies for the long wait. It hopefully won't take me that long for the next chapters. Work has been crazy. I just started my first "big girl" job. You know, the kind where you have to go to school to get hired. And it is amazing, just been too busy, and too tired to write.


	7. Chapter 7

Aubrey and Sara were sitting in Will's darkened, mostly silent, hospital room, listening to the beeping of his monitors that proved he was still alive. It had been three days since he had been shot, and he was no better. He wasn't worse, but he wasn't improving. Aubrey had been rambling, on and off, trying to burn off nervous energy. Sara hadn't really been paying attention to her younger sister until she heard a question.

"What do you think is going on with Alicia?"

"I don't know, Aub. It's not really our business."

Aubrey rolled her eyes.

"Of course it's our business. He's our brother! When they were in school, I always thought they were perfect for each other. I know you did, too! Why didn't they end up together?"

"Because life isn't a fairy tale, Aubrey. Things don't always work out, just because we want it too. We don't know what happened in law school, and we don't know what happened recently."

"But I like fairy tales, Sara. I like it when things work out."

Looking at her younger sister, Sara knew she wasn't just taking about Alicia and Will anymore. Aubrey wanted Will back. Her big brother, who taught her to play guitar and covered her when she snuck out, and picked her up the first time she got wasted in highschool. She needed Will back. They BOTH needed Will back.  
Sarah looked at her baby brother lying in the bed, and willed him to wake up.

Hearing a knock on the door, the two sisters looked up to see Alicia standing there. Wiping away the tears that were threatening to fall, Sarah stood.  
"Hi Alicia. How are you?"

"I'm ok. How are you guys holding up?"

Sharing a look, the sisters let their guard down.  
"They don't know why he hasn't woken up yet. We have barely slept in days, and if I eat one more meal from the cafeteria I am going to throw up."

Alicia took in the appearance of the sisters. They both looked exhausted, and frazzled. Digging through her purse, she found a gift card to a restaurant that a client had given her.

"Here. Take this. It is to an Italian restaurant right up the street. Go shower, eat, and take a break."

"Oh. Alicia we couldn't possibly-"

"You can, and you will. Will has done so much for me, I only hope I can someday return the favor. Please. I will make you a home-cooked meal soon, but this is the best I can do for now. I will stay with him until you come back."

Aubrey hugged her.  
"Thank you Alicia." Grabbing her purse, she headed for the elevator.

"Alicia, thank you. Really."  
Sara spoke softly, tears in her eyes again.

"You're welcome, Sara."  
Alicia responded equally as softly.  
"He will be ok. I know it."

"I hope so. We will be back in a few hours. Ok?"

"No problem. Take your time. Bye."

"Goodbye."

After the two other women had left, Alicia sat in the chair closest to bed.

"Hi Will."

"How are you?"

"I know Diane and Kalinda have come by a few times."

"I think you should know. I am divorcing Peter."

"I know. Finally. That's what your thinking."

"I don't expect you to forgive me. But you should know I never wanted to hurt you. Never."  
Tears were rolling down her face, and she didn't bother drying them.

"I love you William Paul Gardner."  
She squeezed his hand.

"Please wake up. Please."

After sitting in the silence for a little while longer, Alicia turned on the tv. Flipping through the channels, she stopped on a channel playing "Dead Poets Society."

"We used to watch this movie all the time."

"This was your favorite movie."

Watching the movie in silence, she jumped 3 feet in the air at the end when she heard a raspy voice.  
"Oh Captain, My Captain!"

Looking over, she saw Will's eyes open, and he was quoting the end of the movie.

"Will! You're awake! Oh Will! He's awake! Nurse! Doctor! Anybody! He's awake!"

Squeezing his hand, she brushed her lips against his fingers.

He managed to get one more sentence in, before the flurry of medical professionals swarmed the room.

"Leesh. Forgive you. Love you, Leesh." 


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own The Good Wife.

New season sans Will makes me really sad inside.

Shout out to those who caught the Easter egg in the last chapter. Josh Charles was in the movie Dead Poets Society alongside Robin Williams, and that was my small tribute to the man who made me laugh so many times..

/

Alicia was leaning against the white wall of the hospital, eyes closed and taking deep breaths. After Will had awakened, she called his sisters first, followed by Diane and Kalinda, and then Eli and Cary. Currently, she was waiting for them all to arrive, and replaying Will's words, over and over again.

He loves me? He forgives me? He loves me. How? Who cares? He LOVES me. After all we have been through.

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't hear Sara and Aubrey running up the hallway.

"Alicia! He woke up? He's ok? Did he say anything? Can we see him?"

The sisters' words were flying at a million miles an hour, and it took Alicia a few seconds to process them.

"Woah, slow down. Yes, he woke up, He seemed ok, as well as could be expected, and I don't know when you can see him, but probably soon. There are doctors with him now."

Sara and Aubrey had tears streaming down their faces and were hugging each other tightly.

"Did he say anything?"

Suddenly, Alicia felt a wave a guilt wash over her because Will said he loved her, and nothing to his sisters.

"Well, 'Dead Poets Society' was on, and he quoted the end scene-"

"Oh he loves that movie!"

"Yes."

"Anything else?"

With hesitation, Alicia answered with a small "yes."

"What? What did he say?"

Looking at the floor, Alicia replied.

"He said he loved me, and that he forgives me."

Aubrey threw her arms around the taller woman.

"Oh honey, that's great. I knew he couldn't stay mad at you forever."

Hugging her back, Alicia felt all the worry and stress melt away and relief finally flood her body.

Cary and Kalinda were the next to join the little group, followed by Diane and then Eli, as hugs were given and introductions made.

When the doctor finally came out, Aubrey and Sara went with him to get all the details of Will's condition.

Looking at Alicia, Eli spoke.

"You have no idea how glad I am that he pulled through. I am so, so happy for you Alicia."

"Thank you, Eli."

"He is a fighter. I didn't doubt that he would make it."

Diane said softly, and everyone nodded.

Finally, the two sisters came back to share what news they had.

"He is going to make it. He is out of the danger zone. They are going to keep in the hospital for another week or two, until he gets his strength back. He will start physical therapy on his left arm after the stitches come out. Right now, they are mostly worried about his emotional health because of the traumatic experience, so he will also begin seeing a therapist. Tonight, you can see him, one or two at a time, but please make it quick. Aubrey and I will go first, and the rest of you can follow."

Diane spoke for the group.

"Thank you. If you guys need anything, anything at all, let me know. Please."

This was followed by a chorus of "Yes, me too, don't hesitate to ask."

"You have all been so kind to us, and I am so glad my brother has you all for a family here."

After everyone hugged again, the quick visits started.

Sara and Aubrey were first, followed by Kalinda and Cary together.

They only stayed long enough for Kalinda to hug Will, and for her to tell him she was glad he lived, because if he hadn't, she would had to kill him, which earned her a chuckle.

Diane went in next, informing him he had missed a lot of work, and if he didn't come back into work soon, she might just have to change the name to Lockhart and Associates. He told her, with all seriousness, that he would come back tomorrow if that is what she wanted. She smiled, for the first time since the shooting.

Alicia asked if Eli wanted to go in, he shook his head, and insisted she go.

Quietly she slipped into the room.

"Hi Will."

"Hi, Alicia."

They stared at each other for a few moments before Alicia broke down crying.

Will grabbed her hand.

"Hey, hey. Shh. It's ok. I'm ok. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere, Leesh."

"I was so worried. I thought I lost you. I can't lose you, not again."

"You won't. I'm right here."

"I'm not supposed to stay very long, but can we talk sometime? Please?"

He reached up with his good hand to wipe away her tears.

"Yes. Anytime."

Kissing his hand, she whispered,

"I love you, Will."

His eyes met hers.

"I have always loved you, Alicia."

/

Again, Apologies for the long time between updates.

Reviews do motivate me though, so let me know what you think.


End file.
